criminal_case_fanonfandomcom-20200224-history
A How East is Wild
A How East is Wild is the thirty case and midaround of the series of Societeit and also the sixth and final case of Wild Rivers. Plot Summary Victim *'Armand Blanton, Cynthia Georges, Anne Holmes, Juliet Winchester and Mike Heideman (Found shot in the heart of Wild House)' Murder Weapon *'Gun' Killer *'Susan Jewel' Suspects Profile * Is a Smoker * Eats cactus Appearance * Is a Female Profile * Is a smoker Appearance * Is a female * Has a Blue Stain Profile * Is a smoker * Eats cactus Appearance * Wears a Betty Boop badge * Is a Female * Has a Blue Stain Profile * Eats cactus * Is a Smoker Appearance * Has a Blue Stain Profile * Eats cactus Appearance * Wears a Betty Boop badge * Has a Blue Stain * Is a female Profile * Is a smoker * Eats cactus Appearance * Wears a Betty Boop badge * Has a Blue Stain Profile * Is a Smoker * Eats cactus Appearance * Wears a betty boop * Is a Female Profile * Is a Smoker Quasi-Suspects Crime Scene Killer's profile * The Killer is a Smoker * The Killer eats cactus * The Killer wears a betty boop * The Killer Is a female * The Killer has a blue stain Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Wild House (Clues: Armand, Cynthia, Anne, Juliet and Mike's body; Metal Box; New Suspect: Laura Cooper Rochester) *Examine Camera (Result: Camera Video; New Suspect: Martine Justin) *Question Martine about the murder (prerequisite: Examine Camera) *Tell Laura about the death of Her Sister (New Crime Scene: Laura's office) *Investigate Laura's office (Clue: Faded Paper) *Examine Faded Paper (Result: Cat Logo) *Examine Cat Logo (Result: Outfit7 logo; New Suspect: Thomas Cat) *Inform Thomas about the five murders (New Suspect: Susan Jewel) *Tell Eleanor about the five murders *Tell Miss Jewel about the five murders (Prerequisite: Susan Jewel's Card) *Move onto Chapter 2 (No Stars) Chapter 2 * Analyse Victims Five Bodies (Available at the start of Chapter 2; 18:00:00; Attributes: The Killer is a smoker, The Killer eats cactus; Murder Weapon Filed: Gun) * Speak with the Laura (Available at the start of Chapter 2; New Suspect: Carla Oliver) * Ask Carla about the five murders (New Crime Scene: Castle) * Investigate Castle (Clue: Paper) * Examine Paper (Result: Threat Paper; New Suspect: Charlie Everett) * Question Charlie Everett about the threat paper (Prerequisite: Examine Paper) * Investigate Wild House again (Available at the Start of Chapter 2; Clue: Pencil) * Examine Pencil (Result: Name; New Suspect: Greta Jones) * Question Greta Jones about the draw pencil (Prerequisite: Examine Pencil) * Investigate Chair (Everything above must be done first; Clues: Treasure, Phone number) * Examine Phone number (Result: Number from Laura) * Ask Laura about the number (Profile Updated: Laura eats cactus) * Examine Treasure (Result: Audio Recorder) * Analyse Audio Recorder (09:00:00) * Arrest Martine Justin for his looked at that! (Prerequisite: Analyse Audio Recorder) * Move onto Chapter 3 (No Star) Chapter 3 * Ask Greta about her confused (New Crime Scene: Castle Doll Room) * Investigate Castle Doll Room (Clues: Basket, Phone, Party Hollows's Teacher File, Doll Girl) * Speak to Charlie about the stumped video (Prerequisite: Investigate Castle Doll Room; Profile Updated: Charlie, Laura, Martine, Thomas and Eleanor all Smoke and eats cactus) * Analyse Basket (09:00:00; Attribute: The Killer is wearing a betty boop badge; Profile Updated: Carla Oliver eats Cactus, Greta Smokes and eats cactus) * Examine Phone (Result: Serious Message) * Ask Carla about the "Please" the airship look (Prerequisite: Examine Cat Phone) * Examine Party Hollows's Teacher File (Result: File) * Ask Susan about the file (Profile Updated: Ella smokes and eats Cactus) * Investigate Broken Gun (Everything above must be done first; Clues: Broken Gun, Comb) * Examine Broken Gun (Result: Blue Substance) * Analyse Blue Substance (18:00:00; Attribute: The Killer has a blue Stain) * Examine Phone (Result: Unlocked Phone) * Analyse Locked Phone (09:00:00; Attribute: The Killer is female) * Talk care of the killer NOW * Move onto Gone in Wild East (6/6) (No Star) Gone in Wild East (6/6) * Speak to Annie Helena (Reward: Burger) * Investigate Castle (Clue: Broken Pieces) * Examine Broken Pieces (Result: Haunted House Toy) * Analyse Haunted House Toy (09:00:00) * Go Haunted House Toy with Annie (Prerequisite: Analyse Haunted House Toy) * Speak to Laura (Reward: 20,000 Coins, Horse scarf) * Investigate the Laura's Office (Result: Ripped book) * Examine Ripped Backpack (Result: Fixed Backpack) * Examine Faded Backpack (Result: Laura and Cynthia's backpack photo) * Return the backpack to Laura (Prerequisite: Examine Faded Backpack) * Investigate wild house (Prerequisite: Funeral five photo; Clue: Bin) * Examine Bin (Result: Ripped Crimson Gun) * Examine Ripped Crimson Gun (Result: Italian Gang crimson gun) * Move onto the Next case (In Italian Gang!) (1 Star) Trivia *This character from "The Little Sure Shot of the Wild West (Annie Oakley)" *This character of Thomas Cat based on http://outfit7talkingfriends.wikia.com/wiki/Tom Tom Cat] Navigation Category:Wild Rivers